Hide 'n' Seek
by TheStarstorm
Summary: Children's games are well and good, but playing them with a deadly monster bent on killing you is something else.


Boney padded over the fallen leaves with little over a soft rustle, but each of Lucas's steps was accompanied by an audible crunch.

The trees didn't like to wait for the winter to bare themselves, letting each gust of the chilly wind lay waste to another branch. In Tazmily, piling the leaves together was a futile endeavour. The wind was awfully contrary, storming past just when you think you're done after a good day of work, and making a mess of the leaves you'd neatly gathered into stacks.

It was an insult to all those who tried that the leaves sometimes made piles of their own. No, not piles. Hills and peaks. Red, orange, yellow. The wind never blasted these ones apart. Instead, the breeze gently percolated through the leaves, raising a muffled chatter. No more than that. Three years ago, the kids would've been playing hide-and-seek under these leaves, and continued to do so until the leaves gave way to snow.

The air was already chilly. After some hesitation, Lucas stuffed Aeolia's red-toned lipstick and razor into his pockets as well as he could. They jingled in tandem with the Courage Badge as he walked.

Ionia had asked him to hand them to Kumatora if he met her. She'd said Kumatora would understand at once.

...Understand what-

Lucas jumped and Boney yelped as the Receiver Phone announced its presence with a terrible cacophony, vibrating nearly hard enough to displace everything else Lucas had placed in his pockets. He dug it out of there, and, not sure just how to work it, placed it by his ear.

"...Hello?"

"Commander! Sir! The monkeys are secure! We'll get them, pronto."

Commander... right, he had their Commander's receiver phone. Apparently he looked identical and sounded nigh identical. Lucas had been raised to be honest. But when you live with Claus, you get your share of practice at this sort of thing.

"Monkeys?"

"Salsa, sir, remember? That monkey working with Mr. Fassad? The one that escaped? We're looking for him in the Chimera Lab."

"Where's that?"

"Uh... sir? You mean the Chimera Laboratory?"

"...Just confirming my directions."

"Ah! Sir, it's just past the Murasaki factory. Take a left. You can't miss it."

"Understood. Concentrate on your job."

With what sounded like sheepish affirmation, the Pigmask hung up. Lucas heaved a sigh. As long as they thought he was the Commander, there was hardly something he couldn't do. He knew. But somehow, that knowledge didn't help much.

At least his next destination was clear. The train station wasn't far.

Lucas peered over the railing, looking at the red locomotive standing there, ready for take-off. Lucas had always wanted to ride the train. The Pigmasks were the one who had brought the railway to the village, but... still! Trains were just so awesome! They just chugged along, through dark tunnels and under bright skies, getting anywhere at a moment's notice...

Lucas had never got to ride it, though. They couldn't afford it. His father went to work sometimes. And sometimes, he sold some stuff he found lying around the town, taken for granted and forgotten. But it was just enough to keep food on the table.

"Hey! Boy!"

Lucas glanced to the side. The train attendant was smiling. A little too warmly.

"Here to ride the train, I take it?"

"N-No. Sorry."

"Oh! Oh! I see," the man's smile just grew wider. "Fifty DP per person. How's that?"

"Excuse me? Sir?"

"You're a factory worker, aren't you? We'll offer special rates - just for you!"

"Ah... er, yes, sir." Lucas could read the man like an open book. Both of them were equally aware Lucas wasn't qualified for the discount issued to factory workers.

But Lucas wasn't going to complain, no matter the real reason.

"Now, boy," the man grabbed Lucas by the shoulders, still smiling, "It's a tough job! You've got to preserve your energy. Riding the train will be much better than walking there, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly." Lucas fished out a hundred DP before the attendant could change his mind.

"Huh? Really? I mean- this way, sir. The train's ready to go immediately."

As the train doors opened, Lucas hesitated. But excitement won over caution, and he tried to rationalize this choice. Getting there as soon as possible was top priority... right? Right?

Lucas picked Boney up in his arms, and stepped inside.

It looked like Lucas was going to be a Pigmask for Halloween.

Being a "part-timer" at the factory was his entry into the laboratory's premises, but the actual hub of operations was "no mask, no service". Most of the kids would've done anything to get to be a Pigmask, even for a day. But not Lucas.

Lucas dug around in the locker, Boney sniffing loudly at his side. He plucked off the smallest mask he could find off the rack.

This mask... for some reason, it fit him perfectly. It wasn't practical, sure, but at least he could still see well enough in it.

...Why did they have a mask the right size for a thirteen-year-old?

"Sorry, Boney, but... they won't let us in otherwise..."

Boney whined as Lucas selected another mask and placed it over the dog's eyes. Adjusting it to make it as comfortable for his friend as he could, he firmly tied the laces. With a tug, just hard enough to not hurt Boney, he confirmed that it would hold.

What was not going to hold was Lucas's lunch. As Lucas stepped into the laboratory proper, he felt the urge to throw up.

... _Organic_ parts - that was as specific as Lucas could tell - were essentially showcased in every room along the hallway. Some were submerged in some kind of fluid. Various tools were neatly arranged nearby. Deadly sharp. Lucas lay a hand on Boney's scruff, and felt his fur standing on end.

"Perfect timing," Lucas was snapped out of it by a Pigmask approaching. Towering. "Part timers, right?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Lucas was no longer the Commander, it seemed. "What... can we do, sir?""

"We're looking for a pair of monkeys. One of them is wearing a bow, like this..." the Pigmask made a gesture over his own head, "Get looking for them."

Lucas paused a moment, then nodded.

"We've got to be quick," the Pigmask turned around to hurry away, "Before the Commander gets here!"

He would need to get the news for that. And the receiver phone was with Lucas. They still had some time.

Or at least, they would have... if they weren't in a race against the Pigmasks to find Salsa first. They had some time, but not time to waste.

Lucas carried along the hallway, very much disoriented by the sheer size of the laboratory. Salsa could be anywhere...

 _It might have all just been a game, but the Seeker was imposing now, the most powerful around._

 _A slightest touch of the Seeker's fingers, and the Hiding kids were stuck in place. They had to just stand there, motionless as a statue._

 _But the Hiding could be anywhere. The mountains of leaves were vast._

 _Looking for the others under the leaves was pointless - and needless. No one could sit still too long. In due time, the others would reveal their position despite their best efforts. The slightest movement from the Hiding, the slightest rustle of leaves, and the Seeker would be there._

Panicked chatter.

The effect was immediate. Boney's ears perked up. Lucas had heard it, too. That sound... it was too familiar, too natural. Not a sound Lucas believed a Pigmask could make.

Boney broke into a run, and Lucas followed, trusting the dog's senses more than his own, and passing by several Pigmasks on the way.

"They've escaped-"

"How ma-"

"We've got most of-"

Lucas skipped a beat as he entered the room Boney led him into. It was cold outside the laboratory, but much colder in here. Shivering, Lucas glanced around. The walls were covered in frost. The glass cases were so foggy that it was impossible to make out anything but a vague silhouette inside.

Boney whimpered. Lucas turned to his dog. Boney tugged at his shoelace in response, directing him somewhere.

Oh, no. No. No.

The body of a Drago. Frozen over completely. Its... eyes were wide in shock, but it wasn't moving. Its mouth was agape, its fangs still sharp. But it was still frozen.

Lucas hissed between his teeth, his eyes growing a little hot.

He reached out to touch it, but drew away immediately.

It was too cold to touch.

Boney's low whining grew to a growl.

And it wasn't because of the Drago.

Lucas turned as two streaks of brown rushed passed him, bursting out of the door. Instinctively, he snapped his gaze back to where they had come from. The lighting was dim, and the room large. With the cold fog hanging in the air, it was hard to see too far.

Lucas didn't need to. The chimera revealed itself, stepping forward with a clank of metal, flames from its nose momentarily dispelling the fog.

It would have looked like an ordinary lion, had it not been largely covered in metal. Lucas didn't get to register more, because it lunged at the two of them.

 _There was no way to evade the Seeker forever. But even the Seeker was not infallible. There was a way to beat the Seeker. The game wouldn't be fun otherwise._

 _Any of the Hiding, if they felt daring enough, could try and sneak up on the Seeker. Or ambush them when they approached. The aim was to touch the Seeker from behind._

 _But the Seeker knew this well. As the Seeker, you couldn't count on seeing them coming. You couldn't underestimate anyone. You had to rely on your instincts. If your instincts weren't sharp, you couldn't be a good Seeker._

 _But if you were the Seeker time and time again, your reflexes would grow sharper in time._

No time to get out of the way. The chill in the room had numbed Lucas. He was planted to the spot. His muscles disobeyed his brain.

A golden shimmer, right before Lucas was thrown back amidst Boney's barks. The Almost-Mecha Lion howled in pain, reeling from the effects of the Counter.

But it recovered soon enough, and Lucas, still on the ground, frantically crawled away. He raised his stick in defense, and the beast sliced it in half with one sweep, barely missing his face.

But the lion was faster on four legs than Lucas was. Suddenly, it was upon him, and he was staring down its jaw, one of the few parts untouched by cybernetics. Its teeth glistened, coated by its own saliva.

But Boney never had been bothered much by the cold. He rammed into it from the side... and failed to make it budge at all. The metallic mass was too bulky. It swung a claw through the air, and the dog's natural agility was the only thing that kept it from being cut open.

The distraction was all Lucas needed to unleash a point-blank blast of PSI.

As heavy as the monstrosity was, it was instantly airborne, sent sailing into a wall. It shattered the frost accumulated where it struck, and crashed in a heap.

Lucas didn't take chances. He didn't assume the enemy to be down. He rose to his feet, backing off, even as a low growl reemerged from within the again-thick fog. He felt Boney beside him, poised to lunge, and firmly held him back by his collar.

But the Almost-Mecha Lion never emerged.

Lucas took a step forward, still making sure Boney didn't rush in. Then another. Lucas vaguely registered voices coming from outside. Footsteps, growing louder. They were not the lion.

Because then it came.

Lucas ducked as the chimera sailed right over his head, landing behind him. Right behind him. Both of them turned around in unison, knowing initiative to be vital.

The lion won the deal, and the Counter shattered as the beast rammed into him, throwing him off balance yet again.

But the Counter buffered the blow enough for Lucas to maintain his concentration - and retaliate with a blinding flash of light.

It didn't even cry out. It just collapsed. Boney jumped onto it, barking at it, but it didn't respond.

Lucas took off his mask and wiped the sweat off his forehead, suddenly not feeling so cold anymore. There had been no time to be afraid during the battle, no time to do anything but act. The gravity of the situation came to him all at once. He didn't bother getting back on his feet.

But then several figures rushed into the room, and Lucas immediately put his mask back on.

"You okay, cute part-timer?!"

Boney retreated to his friend's side as the Pigmasks surrounded the fallen lion, their guns poised and pointed at it. One of them kicked it, and cursed as he stubbed his toe.

"...Y-Yeah." Lucas, using his arms for support, stood up.

The Pigmasks leaned in, and, with a labour cry, lifted the chimera off the ground. With obvious effort, they heaved their way to the door, and, following a brief struggle, squeezed their way out. The few Pigmasks that remained watched them go, and said nothing.

From years and years of reading people, from pranksters like his brother to people like Fassad, Lucas could tell they were hesitating about something.

"So," one finally began, "How many left?"

"J-Just the one. I think."

"The... red one?"

"...Yeah."

The Pigmasks turned to Lucas with the air of mourning his death.

"Part-timer, kid," a blue Pigmask put his hand on Lucas's shoulder, and leaned in, almost whispering. "Don't you worry. We'll have things under control."

"...Of course, sir," Lucas felt he should be very worried.

"But just in case you meet something red with lots of teeth... do absolutely _nothing_ to it."

"Yes, sir... I understand."

"...And run. Just _run_."

Well. They certainly didn't seem as if they were going to have it under control anytime soon.

"Seal all the exits," the blue Pigmask turned to the others, "And let's not entertain the thought of it escaping."

Lucas's couldn't lift his gaze from the abomination. The chimera didn't stalk. It stomped. Each of its footsteps heralded its presence. But as powerful as its legs were, it was jarring that they could support its massive jaw. Practically its entire body was its jaw. Its teeth were not daggers, they were swords. Motionless wings rested on its back, and an arrowhead of a tail wagged behind it. A small yellow bird perched on its head, and the chimera itself was a flamboyant magenta.

And yet Lucas couldn't laugh. The fangs were those of a Drago.

There was no other way to describe it. Crouched in a corner of the room, Lucas didn't move. He held his breath.

Its large yellow eyes met his own anyway.

 _There were some who played to win. And some who decidedly didn't. Sometimes, Fuel just couldn't help rolling out of his hiding place, laughing at the Seeker's yawn-inducing incompetence. He particularly loved doing that to Nichol._

 _When your Seeker was good, you were still. Just sitting there, cooped up under the leaves, hoping fervently that the Seeker didn't come your way._

 _When the Seeker was bad, you'd get stiff maintaining the position for fifteen minutes straight, and then you'd wish the Seeker did come your way._

 _And sometimes, everyone would pop out at once, and the Seeker wouldn't know who to go after. By the time the Seeker made up their mind, everyone would be gone under the leaves again._

 _After all, it was just a game. There was no danger. Just good fun._

But this wasn't a game.

Lucas's heart climbed into his throat. He clutched Boney close to him, but the dog didn't make any attempt to engage the beast in battle.

Lucas didn't try to run past it. It was blocking the entrance with its massive frame. He was sandwiched between the beast and the wall. And he was already pressed to the wall.

Above all, Lucas didn't dare to blink. As if defiance would deter this monstrosity. From coming in and tearing him apart with those razor-like claws. From executing him with its guillotine of a mouth.

It worked. The chimera turned and marched away.

Lucas watched it go, and then listened to it go. The stamps of its feet slowly grew quieter. Then there was silence, except for the distant screams of the Pigmasks who were unfortunate enough to meet the monster.

Lucas peeked out of the room. Left, right. The coast was clear as far as he could see - except for the several Pigmasks he passed by. Lying there. Not moving. Most of them, Lucas couldn't save. They were dead. The chimera, with one sickly chomp or slash, had drained them of life. The ones that didn't have gaping puncture marks must have had their bones crushed.

But there were some of them that were still alive. Lucas didn't have time. He had to find Salsa and somehow get out of here. Even with the exits sealed. But whenever he heard a faint groan, he stopped and administered a Lifeup to the best of his ability.

And all the while, Lucas listened. Listened for the red chimera, listened for - and hoped for - the monkeys. From time to time, he did hear clicks. Sometimes, from far away, he would hear a siren.

He felt Boney stir beside him. With a low whine, he drew Lucas's attention to one of the doors. It didn't stand out - except for the blaring lights inside the room, faintly visible at the edges of the door.

It couldn't have been the chimera - the room was far too quiet. But he decided he might as well check this room for the monkeys; and he was curious. Lucas stepped closer, gently swinging the door open.

He was immediately grabbed by two arms and dragged into the room, a hand over his mouth.

Boney was about to jump and attack, but it wasn't needed. Lucas flailed and kicked furiously, and the two humans fell to the floor. Lucas immediately crawled out of the person's grasp and turned to size them up.

It seemed to be an old man.

"You hit hard... Ahem. Boy, it isn't safe to be out there. Have you seen the Ultimate Chimera?"

The room was dark, except for a monitor on the desk brightly displaying some kind of data. Lucas questioned whether it was a good idea to flash glaring lights from one's hiding place.

He looked over the man. Balding, with tufts of white hair at the sides. A thick white moustache, and a lab coat. The man picked his fallen glasses off the ground and put them on.

"No, it's certain that you have," the obviously-some-kind-of-scientist decided, "Your face strongly suggests so."

"...I apologize, sir," Lucas stood up and extended a hand to help the man to his feet.

"Oh? Right, right," the man took his hand, "Now, then... the Ultimate Chimera. I built it to be incredibly powerful, as I assume you have noticed."

 _This_ man created the chimera?

"I haven't tested the extent of its abilities, but even the strongest of explosives cannot deter it."

"S-Sir...?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"...Then how'd the Pigmasks intend to stop it?"

"Ah. That. Yes, yes, that's what I wanted to tell you. You see," the man turned to his computer and pressed a few keys. It didn't make the contents on screen make any more sense, "It went berserk before I could eliminate its last weakness."

The man turned back to Lucas, and lowered his voice.

"The Ultimate Chimera runs on battery power. Cutting off access will likely be enough to subdue it."

"How... long would it last, sir?"

"The battery? I would estimate about five months."

Lucas didn't know what to say.

"However, that's besides the point," Lucas was all ears, "The button planted on its back controls its power supply, alternating between activating and deactivating the chimera."

Lucas hadn't noticed any button, but he reckoned he wasn't exactly concentrating while facing down the chimera.

"The chimera has passed by this room twice already, I believe. However, it is extremely sensitive to motion, and as such, I have been unable to find an opening to deactivate it myself."

Did he really expect _Lucas_ to do that?

"Of course, I can't burden you with that responsibility," the man seemed to read his thoughts, "But if there were no alternative, that would be the only way to stop the chimera."

Lucas breathed in. And breathed out. Then he nodded. It was better than nothing. At least... if he were cornered, he could make one desperate attempt to do something, anything. It just might make all the difference. But Lucas's didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to meet it again.

"Um, sir..." Lucas couldn't help it. "Was the Ultimate Chimera... was one of the animals you used a Drago?"

He paused.

"...You're an observant young man."

The scientist nodded, mostly to himself.

"That's correct. The immense jaw strength and nigh-impregnable skin of a Drago were essential traits."

A Drago chimera. Another Drago chimera. Lucas closed his eyes.

But he had things to do.

"And... have you seen a pair of monkeys anywhere...?"

"Are you referring to Salsa and Samba? Ah, yes. Those two. Rather docile. I remember, there was another pair of monkeys I used to know..."

He paused.

"I think you'll have some luck looking in the specimen room. Take a right from here, and carry on straight."

Murmuring a thanks, Lucas exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He had to focus on his task, not the circumstances surrounding it. There was nothing he could do but hope for the best - and find the monkeys as soon as he could.

Lucas turned the corner, strongly wishing he could move as quietly as Duster could have. At this point, the Pigmasks' screams of agony and terror had died down. He hoped it meant that the chimera had been deactivated... but he knew better than to count on that. Chances were, there weren't any Pigmasks left to scream...

His nausea increased tenfold as he entered the specimen room. There were brain specimens - many, many of them - placed in cylindrical containers lining the table, and submerged in a green liquid. The dim lighting made them harder to see, mercifully, but it also made it harder to look for the monkeys.

Lucas's gaze met a pair of eyes. And then another.

He stepped back, nearly knocking into one of the containers, until he realized who he was looking at. He suddenly recognized them.

Salsa and Samba.

He nearly smiled. He nearly chuckled. They might finally be able to get out of here. Even if the exits were sealed, maybe Lucas could blast them a way out? Lucas lowered himself to the ground, and slowly approached them.

"Salsa, Salsa... it's me. Lucas."

But the monkeys backed away, Salsa ushering Samba behind himself, a defiant look in his eyes. Then suddenly, the monkeys shot past him.

"W-Wait!"

He turned after them, but it was too late. They were too fast.

...Why didn't Salsa recognize him? It was dark, but he was sure the monkeys could see him well enough...

The mask.

Lucas realized he had no reason to continue wearing it. There weren't any Pigmasks looking. He lifted it off his face, and was immediately overcome by relief. It had been harder to breathe in it than he had realized. He ran a hand through his hair, and felt it soaked with sweat.

"Here, Boney."

Reaching over, he began to unfasten the laces to Boney's mask, and the dog obediently held still. The moment it came loose, Boney threw it off and stretched, enjoying his newfound freedom.

No sooner had he done that, they heard a sound outside.

It was a Drago's roar.

Lucas's mind went blank in response to the sound, but his instincts were free to take over. He immediately made for the most obscured corner of the room, hoping the tables placed around would keep him from being sighted. Boney understood as well as he did, staying at his heels.

The Ultimate Chimera walked into the room.

Looking for it this time, it didn't take Lucas long to notice the button on its back. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier - it was large, glaring, to the point that the bird almost seemed to be standing guard over it.

The beast stopped. It walked around the room, completely ignoring the brain specimens.

Then it headed in their direction.

Lucas was about to gasp, but he stopped himself at the last moment. His brain was racing. They were cornered, but... they could ambush the chimera! They could put it out of commission once and for all! He just had to press the button on its back...

 _Richie was the only one Lucas had ever known Claus to fear. If you didn't fear Richie when it came to hide-and-seek, you didn't know her._

 _Richie wasn't a tiger, that was for certain. She didn't roar. She was a cat, silent and prepared. Always prepared. She could always hear the Seeker approaching. And then she would leap out and smack them from behind._

 _She had never done it to Lucas, but in the rare instances in which she played the game, she seemed particularly inclined to annoy Claus with it. He would be thrown off balance, sent crashing into the leaves. And then he would emerge from them, ready to protest._

 _But she had defeated him as the Seeker fair and square, and there was nothing he could do about it._

Lucas couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't muster the courage. One wrong move, and he would have those fangs in him. He had already lost enough to those fangs.

The Ultimate Chimera was very close now. A little farther, and it would have them.

Lucas really did let out a gasp as Boney leaped to his defense, charging the monster. Paralyzed, Lucas watched in horror as the chimera raised one claw, ready to go for the kill-

Boney sidestepped, and the claws dug into the ground. By the time it got them free, Boney was behind it. He jumped up, onto the chimera's back, ready to press the button.

But the bird kept him from doing so.

As the bird pecked at his face, Boney let out a yelp and lost his balance, sliding off the chimera's back. The beast turned around, its back to Lucas, and opened its mouth wide.

At that moment, Lucas forgot his inhibitions.

He rushed forward, his arm outstretched.

He ducked around the whip-like tail, the bird sounding off a warning to the chimera. Its growl as it began to turn around nearly made him stop and shudder, but he kept going.

If the button didn't shut the chimera down immediately, he would be mincemeat. The beast raised a huge paw off the ground, ready to end him. He might not make it to the button at all.

But he did.

The bird froze, then fell to the ground with the clank of metal. Lucas stepped back just as the Ultimate Chimera collapsed to its side with a deafening thud.

The floor-shaking impact make Lucas stagger and fall, but he suspected he would have been unable to stay on his feet anyway. He had deactivated the chimera.

 _He had deactivated the Ultimate Chimera._

Boney was whimpering. Still shaking. Lucas crawled over to tend to the dog. Boney, although whining continuously, didn't seem to be hurt. But Lucas ran a little Lifeup over him just in case.

Click.

"B-Boney. It's okay..." Lucas tried, although he felt just as shaky.

The terror had not passed, even if the danger had. It happened sometimes. Lucas was psychic. But the Ultimate Chimera-

"RRRAARRGH!"

The Courage Badge. The Receiver Phone. Aeolia's Memento. They clattered to the floor beside Lucas as he was thrown to the ground.

Lucas would have cried out, but his voice came out as no more than a choked grunt. An unbearable weight bore down on him, cracking his bones. The Drago's roar deafened him, ringing over Boney's repeated barks. Its jaw crunched down, evoking a momentary, piercing pain in his side... and then numbing his entire body.

Lucas couldn't breathe even after the weight let away. The Ultimate Chimera... it must be leaving him to die. His head was hurting more than anything else - he couldn't feel the rest of his body - his PSI desperately trying to keep him from passing out. He saw Boney dart away, and the chimera giving chase. And then he lost focus.

He - he could heal this. Right?

He couldn't move his arm. He closed his eyes, his head swimming, and tried to concentrate. Even a small Lifeup might bring him back from the brink.

His head felt like the chimera was biting down on it. He felt a tingling sensation spark all over his body-

And then give away.

It wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough. He - couldn't - concentrate.

...It hadn't been so long since he had thanked his mother for saving their lives.

* * *

He could breathe again. He could see again. He could feel again, but he didn't feel any pain.

Lucas sat up. The ground was a puddle of his own blood, but he wasn't bleeding anymore. His entire side was covered in blood, but it wasn't oozing. It was just sticky now.

His first instinct was not to question how he was still alive. It was to acknowledge that he was. He clenched and relaxed his fingers repeatedly, trying to confirm he was in one piece.

He was. Somehow, he was.

Lucas just sat there for a few moments, not even thinking about anything in particular. He didn't know what to think about. Then he checked his belongings. The Courage Badge and phone were still there.

But not Aeolia's Memento.

Lucas looked around, surveying the floor for the razor and lipstick. But they weren't there. Lucas's memory of the chimera attacking him was faint at best. Where could it be?

It could have been knocked anywhere. For all he knew, it could have been destroyed.

He sighed and got to his feet. He didn't have time to look for it. He... he would have to explain things to Kumatora himself. At the moment, he-

 _Boney._

Was Boney alive? No, he had to be. He - he was really fast. He wouldn't let the chimera get him. There was - no way it could catch up to him. He would've got away and - he -

Lucas had to look for Boney. He just had to.

But he didn't know where they were. He couldn't hear either of them anymore. Everything was silent.

And chances were, the Ultimate Chimera could smell blood.

Reluctantly, Lucas stumbled through the maze of a laboratory. He had to trust Boney to hang on, just a little longer...

It took him a while to find what seemed to be the restroom, and each moment increased his paranoia. With no sound except his own footsteps, he felt like he was being watched. And not just because of the cameras he noticed on the walls from time to time.

He stepped inside.

The chimera's attack should have left him crippled for life. No, who was he kidding? It should have left him dead. But as he washed off the blood, he couldn't see a scratch underneath - except for the ones Lucas had already accumulated over all the days he'd been working against the Pigmasks. It was as if the Ultimate Chimera had never attacked him at all.

Had he unconsciously succeeded with his Lifeup after all? Had his PSI reacted to the sheer stress his body had been undergoing by working automatically? Kumatora had once told him that danger and desperation often forced PSI to the surface. Like when he was struck by lightning. Was that what had happened?

Lucas didn't know. But he couldn't think of a better explanation. All he knew was that it had healed everything - his broken ribs, his mauled arm, and the queasiness in his stomach.

What it hadn't healed, it seemed, was the ringing in his ears. He was still hearing things-

Wait.

Lucas turned around. That vague feeling of being watched... it hadn't been paranoia, it had been his PSI telling him something.

Two faces were peeking into the room from the edge of the door. One of them had a bow on her head.

Lucas didn't make the first move this time. Instead, he got down to his knees as just waited for Salsa to size him up. The monkey leaned in ever so slightly, trying to confirm whether the human was who he thought he was. The same red and yellow striped T-shirt. The same sea-green eyes. The same soft blond hair.

Lucas passed the test, apparently, because Salsa stepped inside proper. And trusting his lead, so did Samba.

The monkeys had visited Tazmily from time to time over the past three years, always making sure to not draw attention from Fassad. But he didn't blame them for not recognizing him at first. They had been pursued by the Pigmasks all this time. They didn't want to let their guards down.

But now that he did recognize Lucas, Salsa smiled one of those lopsided monkey grins, and stretched out a thin arm. Lucas took it. The monkey's handshake was stronger, firmer than he had thought it would be. Firmer than he remembered.

He remembered the state Salsa had been in. Even bonier than now. His fur had smelled charred from how many electric shocks he had received. Since Lucas and Kumatora had rescued the monkey, she had taken it upon herself to ensure Salsa was reunited with his girlfriend. Over time, the monkeys had got much better. They got along well with Boney.

Boney...

"Salsa," Lucas managed, "We'll - we'll get out of here."

Not yet.

"But... I've got to find Boney. Just - stay here. Be careful. I'll... be back."

Salsa murmured something unintelligible. Lucas slowly walked past the monkeys, and out of the door.

The monkeys chattered louder. Lucas glanced back at them. They were discussing something among themselves, using their hands as much as their mouths. Then they turned to Lucas... and Samba gestured for him to follow.

They seemed to know where Boney was.

Samba led the way, Salsa right behind, and Lucas followed carefully, well aware that he'd find it much harder than them to escape in case they stumbled upon the Ultimate Chimera.

The signs of a struggle became more evident as they continued. Boney had apparently tried every trick in the book. Potted plants were smashed. More Pigmask bodies littered the ground. Several doors around the hallway had been shattered. But there wasn't hair nor hide of either Boney or the chimera.

Somewhere, Lucas felt hopeful.

It was a kind of hope he had experienced before. Three years ago, this kind of hope had failed him.

But he couldn't see Boney anywhere. If he couldn't find the body... it meant he had to be alive. Right...?

Samba suddenly stopped, and the monkeys nodded to each other. Lucas hadn't sensed what they had, but it could only mean one thing: the Ultimate Chimera was nearby. The three of them stuck to one side of the hallway, ready to dash for cover.

And Lucas wondered what he could do to the Ultimate Chimera. It... was invincible, wasn't it? Even the button couldn't turn it off for long...?

 _If the Seeker got any of the Hiding, the poor kid would have to just stand there until the end of the game, still as a statue. Angie had come up with a name for them: the Petrified. When the Seeker "turned everyone to stone", he or she would win the game._

 _But there was a way to set any of the Petrified free. Any of the remaining Hiding had to go and touch the Petrified person, leaving them free to resume the game as normal._

 _It was risky. The Seeker always guarded the Petrified like a shark. These people were the bait to lure the other Hiding out of hiding. And then the Seeker would get them._

 _But if someone did succeed in freeing one of the Petrified, both of them had to run. In different directions, never the same. Even if one was caught, the other would get away. And if they were lucky, the other could sneak up on and defeat the Seeker in the confusion._

 _Whenever Fuel was the Seeker, Claus convinced Lucas to team up with him in this way. And it payed off. If one was petrified, the other would always free him. It was a nightmare for the Seeker._

The bird.

That was it. The button deactivated the chimera, but it didn't make sense for it to control the bird.

The bird was the only moving thing the chimera never attacked. Because they were a team. If the chimera were to fall, the bird would revive it.

Salsa barely had time to warn Lucas.

The thumps became audible. Louder and louder. Not just the Drago chimera's charging footsteps, but also the beating of Lucas's heart.

And Boney was alive.

Boney was running. He was tiring, but he was still running.

Lucas was smiling. It was silly. He should have been terrified. He _was_ terrified. But Boney was still running!

He didn't seem to notice Lucas. In his desperation, he darted right past him.

And after him came the Ultimate Chimera. It changed its trajectory to home in on Boney. It ignored Lucas and the monkeys completely.

It never seemed to get tired, but it wasn't moving anywhere as fast as Boney had been. There was no way it hadn't sighted Lucas. Unless...

And then Lucas realized it. He realized why the chimera only went for Boney. He realized why the chimera had gone after Boney instead of staying to finish Lucas off.

 _Anyone who had been the Seeker for some time agreed on this: your eyes didn't help you in this game._

 _The breeze always shifted the leaves, ever so slightly. It was just a distraction. You'd never see the Hiding._

 _You had to listen for their movements. As they shifted positions to get a little more comfortable._

 _And even as they tried to sneak up on you._

 _If you could listen, if you could sense their movements well enough, you'd know where the Hiding were and what they were about to do._

The Ultimate Chimera couldn't see him. It couldn't see anything. It was blind.

It was extremely sensitive to movement. It was also extremely _reliant_ on sensing movement.

Boney was exhausted. He couldn't go on much longer. The Drago was closing in.

Lucas had no way to test this theory. Soon, the chimera would be right next to him. If he didn't make a run for it now, right _now_ , it would be too late.

He stood his ground.

The chimera approached. The monkeys were paralyzed, but Lucas was not. He was fighting his instincts. Fighting what his PSI told him. Fighting the urge to _RUN_.

Too late. If he moved now, he would be dead. Or maybe he had been wrong all along, and the chimera would go for him anyway.

Lucas's entire body began to sizzle and crackle. His palms felt hot.

 _"Do absolutely_ nothing _to it,"_ the Pigmask had said, _"And run. Just_ run _."_

The Drago was right beside Lucas now-

And then it ran past him.

Immediately, Lucas turned and fired the strongest PK Love he could muster up.

The sound stopped Boney in his tracks. The Ultimate Chimera smashed into the wall, its sheer bulk cracking it. The bird crashed to the ground - and broke. It was mechanical.

Panting, Lucas took a step back. He wobbled back. The chimera rose from the rubble.

It was nearly face to face with him now. Its teeth were lined, in part, with Lucas's own blood. As it opened its maw wide, Lucas beheld the true extent of the carnage it had caused.

Boney saved him again.

Even as Lucas was thrown out of the way, he watched the Drago's fangs dig into the wall, and rip out the entire chunk of metal that it caught in its teeth. Swinging its head, the Ultimate Chimera threw it aside. Lucas and Boney tumbled to the ground, hastily trying to crawl away.

The Drago backed off.

And then lunged.

Lucas didn't try any PSI. It just didn't cross his mind. Trying to shield Boney, he just raised his hands in defense, even knowing it was futile.

...

The Ultimate Chimera clamoured to the floor.

Salsa was standing triumphant over the chimera.

Silence.

Then Salsa started laughing his monkey-laughter, his foot on the button. The Ultimate Chimera wasn't moving. The light had gone out from its eyes. With the bird destroyed, the monster was down for the count.

Any words were stuck in Lucas's throat.

He couldn't help but laugh as well. It was nervous, shaky laughter.

But in the end, it was still laughter.


End file.
